Power Rangers Mythic Force
by Brave Eagles
Summary: A new threat has come to earth, his name is Hades. He has brought back two monsters to help him to rule the earth. Jason, Zak, and Kim brings help from some of their friends to stop Hades. But when three unknown evil rangers try to stop them from destroying Hades. Will the rangers find out who they are?


**A/N: I just love Greek Myths, sorry I haven't been updating busy with homework, sports, and other things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, but I own Mythic Force.**

* * *

**He's Back**

**Haley's POV**

I walk into the locker rooms, not a lot of people were in there. She spotted her friends Justin and Killian.

Justin said, "Hey, Hailstorm. Today is the big game against Reefside Coyotes."

I said, "I know, I'm scared."

Killian ask, "Why are you scared?"

I said, "My brother lives in Reefside and I haven't seen him for a long time. He doesn't even now that I'm a hockey player for Black Valley Wolves."

That's then Coach Hart came in with Coach Scott and Coach Park. Everyone stood up.

Coach Hart said, "Today we are playing against Reefside Coyotes. This will be a tough game and I want everyone to do their best and beat them."

We all said, "Yes, Coach Hart."

I put on my hockey gear and went over to Coach Hart.

I said, "Hey Coach, how are you today?"

She said, "Good Haley."

It was time for the game, I lead my team on the ice, all of the students from Black Valley High School cheer for us. We circle around the net and line up on each side of our zone of the rink. I pass the puck to Charlie Hart, he pass it to Willy Johnson then back to me and I shoot the puck into the net. I went back to the line, little did I know that my brother is the coach for the Coyotes.

* * *

**Tommy's POV**

I was sitting on a bench watching my players practice before the game started, I look over to the other side of the rink and saw number 8's jersey, it read Oliver.

I thought, _Could that be my sister nah, she doesn't even play hockey._

I look at the coaches one female and two male, they look like people I know. Nah, they live somewhere else. Then I look at the player number 7's jersey and 9 jersey. 7's read Scott and 9's read Hart.

I thought, _ I am seeing this or I just read Hart, Scott, and Oliver just now._

The game started.

* * *

**Haley's POV**

I won the face off and pass the puck to Noah our defense man and he pass it to Charlie. Charlie was about to shoot the puck into the goal when the earth started to shake.

The announcer said, "Everyone get off the ice and headed for safety."

Both me and Charlie got off the ice and headed towards empty locker rooms where Killian, Noah, Lilly, Coach Hart, Coach Scott, Coach Taylor, Brook, and Ava were already there.

Noah ask, "What just happen?"

Coach Scott said, "A earthquake made by a monster hurry head for my house."

We all nodded and headed for our cars, Noah and I jump into my car and headed for Coach Scott, Killian, and Lilly's house.

Noah said, "This ain't old any monster I'm guessing."

I said, "It could be Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar, or any monster I face." **(A/N: Haley has been a ranger for a long time.)**

Noah said, "Maybe, if it was Zedd and Rita it would've been bigger."

When we got to Scott's residents Hunter Bradley, Zak, and Tori Hanson were already there. I saw a black jeep pull up near the drive way. I got out of the car and spotted Charlie and Coach Hart coming out of a pink mustang.

I said, "What's going to happen to everyone?"

Coach Hart said, "I don't know, come on Jason is waiting for us."

We knock on the door and waited. Killian answer the door and brought us downstairs.

Jason said, "This is bad, Goldar is back."

Both Coach Taylor, Coach Hart, and I said, "What he's back? I thought we destroy him."

Jason said, "Same, but some force brought him back I'm guessing. He is known as Hades God of the Underworld."

I said, "Did you say Hades or I'm not hearing this right?"

Jason said, "Yes, you heard it right Haley. Now since the gods are not listening to mortals aka us. We need to make a team of rangers. So, I pick you guys. Haley since you have the most exprince of the whole team you are Red Mythic Ranger. Killian since you were an assaint captain of any hockey team you've been you will be known as Blue Mythic Force."

***Time Skip***

I can't believe I'm red again, my friends got their morphers: Charlie became Black Mythic Ranger, Hunter became Crimson Mythic Ranger, Tori became Light Blue Mythic Ranger, Noah became White Mythic Ranger, Brook became Royal Blue Mythic Ranger, Ava became Pink Mythic Ranger, and Lilly became Yellow Mythic Ranger.

I said, "Mythic Time."

I said, "Red Phoenix."

"Blue Apollo"

"Black Ares"

"Crimson Dragon"

"White Nymphs"

"Royal Blue Poseidon"

"Pink Aphrodite"

and finally, "Yellow Artemis"

We were transmitted to the location, I saw Goldar and a monster I didn't remember this monster from any my fights, even though I miss one cause of choir in 5th grade.

I said, "Goldar, why are you here?"

Goldar laugh and said, "Hades brought me back so I can destroy you punks."

Ava said, "Who are you calling punks, punk and who's the punk next to you?"

Goldar said, "You are so go... AH!"

I turn around and saw my friends Wes and Eric.

I said, "Boo-ya. Wes. Eric nice to see you. Guys this is Wes Red Time Force Ranger and Eric Quantum Time Force Ranger."

Hunter said, "Nice to meet you."

Lilly said, "She has told us about you."

Eric said, "Who told you about us?"

I said, "Guys we need to stop monster from destroying the city."

Everyone nodded. We went back to fighting.

***Time Skip***

We arrive back at Jason's house. Wes and Eric were with us.

Jason said, "Great job, nice to see Wes and Eric."

I demorph and sneak up behind Wes.

I said, "BOO!"

Wes jumps up and turns around to see me.

Wes said, "Haley, you scared me. How are you?"

I said, "Good, by the way I became a ranger again."

He said, "Wait your the red mythic ranger aren't you."

I nodded. We enjoy our victory against Rust and Goldar.

Jason said, "I'm glad you guys beat Goldar. I'm proud of you."

We all said, "Thanks, but this not over Hades still might have more monster to put us against."

Jason said, "I agree."

We kept on partying without knowing that three people were spying on us.

* * *

**Hades's POV**

I pounded my fist and look at my generals Goldar and Frax.

I said, "How dare you fail me Goldar?"

He said, "I'm sorry sir, I won't do it again I promise. It was the Red Mythic Ranger fault cause he trick me."

I said, "Then don't do it again."

That's then my evil rangers came. Green Mythic, Silver Mythic, and Amber Mythic rangers I had chosen them to help me with my plan.

I said, "Hello rangers."

Green said, "Hello Master. We spied on the rangers sir. The Red ranger is not a male it's a female."

I said, "WHAT! A GIRL BEAT GOLDAR."

Goldar said, "I think I know who beat me. Her name is Haley Oliver. Former Amber Mighty Morphing Ranger. She is clever as a fox."

I said, "Wait, did you say Amber Mighty Morphing Ranger."

Goldar said, "Yes, Master."

I said, "I know her greatest fear is."

They laugh and talk about the plan to rule the earth**  
**

* * *

**A/N: This is the first chapter, wow I left you guys on a cliff hanger at the end. The title means that Goldar and Frax are back to rule the earth.**


End file.
